


Pretty Boy

by Orcish



Series: Domestic AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Businessman Hux, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Hux, Rimming, Student Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo surprises Hux when he comes home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the wonderful people whose Kylux fics I've been reading over the past week (and will read in the future!) Thank you for keeping me well-entertained.

Kylo straightened his skirt again, his palms sweating. He had gotten ready too early, but he didn’t want to risk Hux coming home before he was finished. Unfortunately, it meant that he had too much time to second-guess himself. 

Kylo was all but ready to go and wash his face when the lock rattled and the door clanked open. He froze, unable to decide if he should duck away and go wash up, and then Hux was walking into the living room. 

“Kylo, are you home-“

The suitcase fell on the floor with a thud when Hux’s eyes locked onto him and Kylo bit his cheek, hands trembling. The wide-eyed smile that lit up Hux’s face made him relax a little and when Hux strode to him and pulled him into an embrace, he melted against the older man. 

“You look gorgeous,” Hux breathed into his curled hair, and Kylo smiled. 

Hux pulled back to look at him, his green eyes devouring everything from the cold-shoulder top to the short skirt and the bows in Kylo’s hair. His make-up was lightly inspired by Queen Amidala, one of his favorite historical figures, and the quirked smile on Hux’s face divulged that he saw the connection. He rested a finger next to Kylo’s lips; the top one and the middle of the lower one were painted a deep red and the rest of the lower lip left pale. Kylo’s smoky lids fluttered closed when Hux kissed him gently, careful not to smear the make-up. 

“I wasn’t sure that you’d like it,” Kylo admitted to Hux’s shoulder. 

Long fingers touched his jaw and guided his head up and Kylo found himself looking deep into his lover’s eyes. 

“I _love_ it, Kylo,” Hux said, and Kylo knew that he meant it. “I love _you_ , no matter what you wear, but this was a pleasant surprise.” 

“Does it make you hot?” Kylo teased, and squeaked when Hux suddenly grabbed his hand and pressed it against the hard bulge hidden in his pale gray suit pants. 

“You tell me,” Hux grinned at him. 

Kylo pressed closer and loosened Hux’s tie, leaving the suit jacket for Hux to remove – he knew how prissy the man could be about his work suits. Hux’s lips found his neck when they combined their forces to remove the shirt-of-many-buttons Kylo had a love-hate relationship with, and then he was being manhandled over one freckled shoulder as the older man carried him to their bedroom and dropped him onto the wide mattress. 

Kylo spread his arms in surrender and watched as his half-naked lover crouched over him, eyes flickering over him like he didn’t know where to focus. It made Kylo feel sexy and he stretched sensually, turning his head to the side, and smiled when hungry lips latched onto his bare neck. 

A warm hand pushed under his loose top and caressed his side and then Hux was moving back and pushing Kylo’s legs apart so he could admire the bare thighs between the long striped socks and the short skirt. His long fingers pushed the end of the skirt a little higher and bared the panties Kylo wore. Hux chuckled. 

“Pink skulls, Kylo?” Hux asked with a grin. 

Kylo grinned back. “They match the pink bows in my hair, don’t you think?” 

“I hope that you weren’t wearing this for your lectures because I might have to be jealous and incinerate everyone who put eyes on you like this. You are just too beautiful to share with such plebs.” 

“No one’s awake in the morning lectures anyway,” Kylo said and rolled his eyes. 

Hux lifted an eyebrow and Kylo giggled. “No, idiot, I didn’t wear this to uni. I changed once I got home. After a very thorough bath.” 

“How thorough?” Hux asked, teasing glint in his eyes. 

Kylo merely widened his legs and winked at Hux. The older man bent down and kissed one bare thigh before moving to nuzzle Kylo through the skull-covered panties. Kylo groaned and sank one hand into his lover’s red hair and held him close. Long fingers moved the panties to the side to reveal a slice of Kylo’s balls and Hux licked it, pushing his tongue under the fabric as far as it would go. He teased Kylo, licking and touching, until Kylo’s balls were tightening and he was biting his lip, moments from coming – then Hux let go and sat back. Kylo whined in protest. 

“Patience, darling,” he said and Kylo wanted to kick the smug grin off his face. 

Hux pulled Kylo's panties down past his bare thighs and long socks and threw them to the side. Kylo’s cock stood hard against the black of the skirt and dripped onto the dark fabric covering his stomach as he watched Hux remove the rest of his clothing and stalk towards him all nude. 

Kylo’s painted lips parted and he spread his legs in invite, smiling when Hux bent to kiss him deeply, ruining his make-up. Hux kissed his way down to Kylo’s neck and to his bare shoulders, and pulled up the hem of his shirt to lick and suck at the peaked nipples. 

“Will you keep these clothes on?” Hux asked in-between kisses. “I really like this look on you.” 

“Okay,” Kylo smiled and pulled Hux up for another kiss. 

Hux pushed his legs up and apart and kissed down one thigh to tease Kylo’s balls again. Kylo tried to guide him towards his cock, but Hux slapped his hand away and continued his slow licking. He moved lower and froze. 

“You prepped yourself?” Hux asked, looking up at Kylo. 

“Y-yes,” Kylo said. “I fingered myself open before I got dressed, hoping that you’d come home soon.” 

Hux groaned at the image and bent to lick at the glistening pucker lightly before thrusting his tongue in. It slid in easily and Kylo moaned, tightening around him. 

“Hux, please – I’ve waited so long. _Please_.” 

Hux thrust his tongue in again, and again, and Kylo whined, grabbing the sheets with his hands. 

When Hux finally pulled out, Kylo prepared for penetration, but instead of just grabbing a condom Hux also grabbed the lube. 

“Hux, I’m fine,” Kylo tried, but the older man wouldn’t listen. 

Two slicked fingers entered Kylo and Hux teased him by thrusting them in, but avoiding the spot he knew would make Kylo see stars. 

“Do you want more, princess?” Hux asked and Kylo moaned in return. 

The fingers slowly pulled out and a hand gripped his thigh from under the knee, and then finally, _finally_ something bigger was nudging at him. 

Kylo bit his lip when Hux pushed inside, loving the slight burn as the thick head slid past the rim, and opened up underneath him, until Hux was all the way in. They stayed like that for a moment before Hux started moving. Kylo clung to him, arms around his lover’s neck and striped-sock-covered legs pulling him closer, whimpering and meeting the rough thrusts. His nails scratched Hux’s freckled shoulders and Hux growled, fucking him harder. 

When Kylo bared his neck, Hux bent his head to suck and bite on the smooth flesh. His hands pulled Kylo’s arms from around his neck and pinned them against the bed, rendering Kylo helpless. Kylo moaned, squeezing around Hux’s cock. 

“You are mine, princess, and you will come all over your pretty skirt when I tell you to.” 

Kylo whimpered, feeling his orgasm approaching, and pushed against the hands holding him in place only to feel them hold him tighter. He pushed back into the thrusts, their fucking almost violent, and shook, knowing that he couldn’t hold on much longer. 

“Come for me, Kylo,” Hux ordered, and Kylo did. 

Hux thrust a few more times into Kylo, pulling more spurts of come out of him, then finally stilled and let go with a groan. Kylo shook underneath him, overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm, and met Hux’s warm lips when they sought his in a tender kiss. 

Hux let go of his wrists and slowly pulled out, flopping next to him on the bed. Kylo let his legs fall down. 

“Are you ok,” Hux’s soft voice asked. “Was I too rough?” 

“No – I mean yes – it was perfect,” Kylo said, still holding his hands in the same position. “I don’t think that I can move; you’ve melted my bones.” 

Hux chuckled and turned onto his side, pulling Kylo into his arms. 

“You are perfect, I love you, and this was a fantastic idea,” he said, kissing one of Kylo’s shoulders peeking out of the cold-shoulder top. 

Kylo smiled and pulled the arm around him closer. 

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll do this again,” he teased. “I have other ideas, if you’ll let me use your credit card.” 

“Anything you want, Kylo,” Hux whispered into his neck. “Especially if it results in something this pleasurable,” he continued, stroking a leg against Kylo’s. 

“We’ll see,” Kylo said, remembering the gold bikini he had seen in the webstore where he ordered the pink skull panties from. “But I will have to get out of these clothes soon. The skirt is bunched up rather uncomfortably.” 

“Maybe we can take a shower together and you can show me how you prepped yourself,” Hux grinned against his shoulder. “I also want food since my housewife didn’t see fit to feed me after a long day’s work.” 

“Buy me a ring and I’ll consider it,” Kylo grinned. “Besides, it’s your turn to cook today.” 

“Delivery counts as cooking,” they both said at the same time and burst into laughter. 

“Indian?” Hux asked and Kylo nodded. “Not yet, though. I need my daily snuggles after dealing with Snoke all day.” 

“Oh poor baby. Was the big boss mean to you?” Kylo cooed. 

“Only annoying. Mitaka looked like he would piss his pants, though. Luckily Phasma interfered before it got that far.” 

“Ha. Don’t worry, I’ll kiss it all better,” Kylo promised. “As soon as I can get out of these itching clothes.” 

“Fine, fine, let’s go to the shower. Strip while I call in the order.” 

“I love you, Huxie,” Kylo shouted after him. 

Hux flipped him the bird as he went to find his phone. “Love you, too, Kylie.” 

The indignant squeak from the bedroom made him grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. I hope you had fun reading it.


End file.
